


Second Skin

by HappilyShanghaied



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Jacket porn, Post s2 finale, Serpent King Jughead, Serpent Queen Betty, bughead - Freeform, thats the whole thing basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyShanghaied/pseuds/HappilyShanghaied
Summary: Jughead had never been shy about touching Betty before, but now that she wore the Serpent’s name across her back he rarely broke their physical connection.  Wherever they were - performing rallies in trigonometry class, cuddling in the speakeasy under Pop’s, eating in a booth at the diner - his hand was always on her hip, her thigh, her neck, almost as if reminding himself she was still there.  And when he wasn’t touching her, he was looking at her.  The corners of his eyes a familiar crinkle as his irises danced intently over her face, forever checking for any sign of distress.***(Otherwise known as: the fic where Betty and Jughead get turned on by leather jackets)





	Second Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again. 
> 
> This is not The Next Great American Novel, but it is a smutty story about two people who are really turned on by leather and I feel like that’s maybe more relevant to your interests? ;)
> 
> Toss this fic on the growing pile of post-S2 finale stories. Hope you have fun reading it!
> 
> Many thanks to jojrre for giving this story a once over for errors and to SummerRaine14 for whipping up a beautiful aesthetic for this fic!
> 
> http://happilyshanghaied.tumblr.com/post/174075819658/excellent-aesthetic-courtesy-of-srainebuggie

Jughead had never been shy about touching Betty before, but now that she wore the Serpent’s name across her back he rarely broke their physical connection.  Wherever they were - performing rallies in trigonometry class, cuddling in the speakeasy under Pop’s, eating in a booth at the diner - his hand was always on her hip, her thigh, her neck, almost as if reminding himself she was still there.  And when he wasn’t touching her, he was looking at her.  The corners of his eyes a familiar crinkle as his irises danced intently over her face, forever checking for any sign of distress.

 

He’d been so worried about her going back to school, neither of them knowing if she’d have to weather a tsunami of teasing and harassment from the other kids.  Betty could take care of herself and she told him as much, but his terrible history of being bullied made it impossible for him to lower his alert level when they were in public.

 

Jughead was currently glaring at Dilton Doiley who had brushed past Betty in the Hall with questionable intent.   Just as Jughead opened his mouth to say something to the other boy, Betty pulled back on her boyfriend’s hand.   “You don’t have to be my bodyguard, Jug.”

 

His lips were pressed into a tense line, which softened as her hand snaked under his jacket and wrapped around his waist.  “I know that.”

 

She tipped her head to the side and gave him a knowing smile.  “Do you?”

 

With a defeated sigh, his shoulders dropped before he pulled her closer to him, pressing a kiss into her hair.   “The way people treated me when my dad got arrested for Jason’s murder - I refuse to let that happen to you.”

 

His protective streak was adorable, if somewhat tedious.  “Well, I doubt Dilton hits half as hard as Cheryl.”

 

Jughead frowned at her attempt at levity.  “This isn’t funny, Betty.”

 

“It’s a little funny, no?” She asked, and when he didn’t respond the way he normally would have, she nudged him in the ribs.  “Come on, do I look hard-pressed by Dilton Doiley?”

 

“No.” Jughead shrugged, a little petulantly.  “But you’re in the jacket.  People should know not to mess with you.  They know you don’t stand alone.”

 

“I wasn’t standing alone _before_ the jacket, Jug.   I always had you.” Betty rolled forward onto her toes and kissed Jughead as deeply as they could get away with in school.  Down the hallway, the sounds of Toni and Cheryl catcalling them caused her to blush and bury her head in his neck.  “Why do I need more protection from my own family than my haters?”

 

Jughead snorted a laugh and rubbed his hand over the appliqué snake covering most of her back.  His fingers traced the curve of the snake’s body, from head to tail, again and again, something of an unconscious habit for him at this point.  “No offense, Betts, but your family members are a hell of a lot scarier than most people.”

 

“I suppose you’re not wrong.” She smiled weakly at him, the unintentional dig hitting a little too close to home.

 

His expression dropped instantly, realizing the callousness of what he’d said.  “Shit, that’s not what I—”

 

She fingered the edges of his lapel and gave them a stiff jerk.  “Do not walk on eggshells around me, Jughead Jones.  Anybody but you.  Okay?”

 

He looked a bit unsure of himself but nodded anyway.  Betty knew he was probably humoring her but decided to take the win anyway as she had so few of those in her life nowadays.

 

Nothing had ever come easily to Betty, not the way her mother expected it to.  Betty always considered herself more a work-in-progress than a masterpiece, but after solving Jason’s murder, bringing Polly home and delivering her speech at the jubilee, she finally felt as though she’d made something of herself.

 

But now, her life was bisected into the time before and after her father tried to kill her.  Her dad was a murderer and her entire life with him had been a cruel illusion.  Every memory was now tainted with doubts and unanswered questions, leaving her to question the reality of her existence.  If her entire childhood was a lie, could she even really know herself?

 

In one night, Betty’s father had razed her identity to the ground faster than Cheryl felled Thornhill.

 

Betty becoming a Serpent was Jughead’s idea and something of a new beginning for both of them.  Never one to do anything in halves, he’d asked her to join the gang with the same level of romantic grandiose he used when first declaring his love for her.  The hopeful look in his eyes, the way he hung on her words, it made her suspect he was offering her something more than just a chance to co-run the Serpents with him.  After his near-death experience, everything he said to her felt like it carried the promise of forever.

 

She would’ve said yes, even if he hadn’t done a poor job of hiding his emotional investment in her answer.  The way she felt about him was the only thing she could really trust anymore.  Regardless of what the rest of the town thought of the Coopers, she knew Jughead’s feelings for her would never waver.  He knew exactly who she was and wasn’t, even if she didn’t.

 

Jughead draped his long arm over her shoulder, the weight of it making her feel more settled.  “Come on, I’ll walk you to chemistry class, keep away the riff-raff.”

 

“Fine.” Betty sighed dramatically, letting him lead her.  “I’ll allow it this once.  I just hope you remember at some point that my body isn’t only for guarding.”

 

He stopped on a dime and narrowed his eyes at her.  “Of course, you would try and seduce me when I can’t do anything about it.”

 

The idea of seducing Jughead in school hadn’t crossed her mind, but suddenly it was the only thing she wanted.  The way her classmates stared at her, a mix of pity and disdain, made her feel scooped out and empty.  Jughead, with his soft touches and adoring looks, could fill those empty spaces with something warm and good, and Betty needed that now more than anything.

 

“Can’t you?” She blinked up at him and licked her lips, and a thrill shot through her body as his eyes followed the motion.  

 

Jughead’s hand, which was lazily curled around her bicep, tightened incrementally.  “Is this a genuine offer or are you just trying to make me crazy?”

 

“Can’t it be both?” She raised an eyebrow at him, silently challenging him to take her up on the offer.

 

“Betty.” He assessed her seriousness with a skeptical look, then shook his head and guided them a few more steps down the hall.  

 

“Maybe not,” She mumbled under her breath, disappointed.

 

They’d barely made it halfway through the corridor when he stopped again, whirling to face her, a finger pressed firmly to her chest.  “If you’re teasing me, Elizabeth—”

 

“I thought you liked it when I teased you?” She whispered through a coy smile as she dragged the top of her index finger down the length of his torso, enjoying the quiver of his stomach under her touch.  “I think we can probably do an independent study in chemistry today, don’t you?”

 

The hard expression on his face lifted along with the corners of his mouth, which curled into a devious smile.  “That doesn’t exist, and you know it.”

 

“Doesn’t it?”

 

“Be serious.”

 

Betty furrowed her brow, feigning confusion.  “I’m always serious when it comes to independent study.  I’m a very dedicated student.”

 

“Dammit, Betty.” Jughead tipped his head back and exhaled as if breathing through a painful cramp.  “I can’t skip.  I promised my dad I’d be good at school.”

 

“Oh, you will be good, Jughead.” She yanked his jacket lapel again, then leaned forward and mouthed the underside of his jaw.  “Trust me.”

 

“Miss Cooper and Mr. Jones!” Principal Weatherbee called out, causing them to leap a foot away from each other in a panic.  “You’re not in the back row of a movie theater, you’re in school.  Get to class.” He pushed past them with a sour expression, tutting loudly.

 

 _’I told you so’_ Jughead said with his eyes, then grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the science lab.  “Come on, Ferris Bueller.”

 

Betty stood her ground, heels dug in like a mule, worrying her bottom lip.  She might be denied the school broom closet rendezvous she had in mind, but this was far from over.  “I may have left something of mine in your trailer, we should probably go check.”

 

“Is that so?” Jughead rolled his eyes and tried to look stern, but failed spectacularly at it. His eager glance at the exit sign let her know she had already won.  “Something important, I assume?”

 

Betty gripped the edges of his jacket and pulled him toward her.  “Very… Very… Important,” She said, punctuating each word with a light kiss.

 

* * *

 

Betty loved the way the Serpent jacket looked on Jughead.  Even the first time he put it on, knowing it meant their relationship would never be the same, she couldn’t deny the way her heart sped up at the sight of his alabaster skin swathed in dark leather.  For the first time in their lives, Jughead felt dangerous.  Never to her of course, but the potential was there, and that knowledge… it did things to her.   _Good things._

 

She wondered if he now felt the same when he saw the jacket on her.

 

They were standing in the bedroom of FPs trailer, her hands braced against the wall, with Jughead kneeling at her feet, inching her jeans down far too slowly.

 

“It’s going to be time for me to leave for college by the time you get my pants off, Juggie.” Betty sucked in a breath as he set his teeth against her thigh.  

 

“Do you want me to do this the fast way or the right way?”  He asked, pulling the crotch of her underwear to the side and running his tongue over her heated flesh.

 

“Maybe split the difference?” She tried to part her legs, but her ankles were still trapped by the legs of her jeans, so she leaned one hand on his shoulder and pressed herself to his face.  He moaned at the contact - her mouth fell open in a gasp - then worked her harder with his tongue, making her lightheaded with need.  Her hands fisted the scruff of his jacket for balance, the leather creaking loudly in the otherwise quiet space.  “Yeah, just like that.”

 

Jughead’s hands were braced on her hips, rhythmically pulling them toward him and Betty abandoned herself to the feeling.

 

”Oh… yeah, right—oh my god.” She grabbed a handful of Jughead’s hair just as she was nearing her peak, but he pulled himself away from her before she could finish, leaving her cold and unfulfilled.  “Jug, what—? 

 

“Take your jeans off,” His chest was heaving from his efforts, chin wet with her arousal.  “I—I want—” 

 

“Yes.” Betty shimmied quickly out of her jeans, pulling her panties down with them, then kicked them both to the side.  

 

Jughead watched her hungrily, removing his jeans at the same time.  She began to peel back her jacket, but he stopped her with a hand.  “Put it back on,” He said, a faint, hopeful look on his face.  “Please.  Only the jacket.”

 

Her heart beat faster at the suggestion and she nodded.  “You, too.”

 

He smiled at her then, in a way that implied he was anything but surprised by the request.  “Roger that.”

 

The more they explored each other, the more Betty began to realize just how closely their sexual kinks aligned.  Neither had any experience with sex that wasn’t shared, so they muddled through each new experiment together with an earnest enthusiasm, safe in the knowledge that if one of them was doing it wrong they probably both were.

 

She shrugged her bra off her shoulders and he grabbed her by the waist, burying his face between her breasts before she could fully don the jacket again.  

 

“Juggie!” She squealed, grabbing a handful of his thick hair.  “You said you wanted me in the jacket.”

 

“I do,” He murmured, mouthing his way up the valley of her chest, tongue dragging against the column of her throat until he reached the sensitive patch of skin behind her ear.  “But, you know how weak I get around these.” He cupped her breasts, weighing them in his hands before sliding his fingertips roughly over her nipples.

 

Her head fell back at the sensation.  “Shit.”

 

Jughead smiled against her skin and repeated the motion, earning a hiss.  “Lie down on your stomach,” he whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her form.

 

They hadn’t had sex in this position very often, always preferring to watch each other unravel face-to-face, but he could’ve asked her for anything at that moment and she would’ve said yes.

 

Betty laid face-down on his mother’s old quilt, the worn material soft against her naked skin, and lifted her hips in invitation.

 

She could feel his eyes on her as he slid his arms into the sleeves of his own jacket, taking his time.

 

“The way you look…” His voice trailed off as one hand smoothed down the appliqué on the back of her jacket and cupped her bare bottom.  “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m sure as hell glad you're mine.”

 

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him reassuringly.  “I _am_ yours.”

 

Jughead nodded silently, as if reminding himself it was true, his hand brushing over the embroidered serpent on her back again.  “It’s just hard to believe sometimes you actually chose this… for me.”

 

She reached back and stilled his hand.  “I would do anything for you.  I love you so much it scares me sometimes.”

 

Jughead’s eyes cycled through a series of emotions and he reached for Betty’s cheek, covering her body fully with his as he kissed her deeply.  The zipper of his jacket bit into the side of her neck as his hand slid under her belly, pulling her hips more tautly against his.  

 

“I would die for you,” He said, casually, like it was so obvious it was almost an afterthought.  Betty closed her eyes at the declaration.

 

It was funny to think of who she was just six months earlier: a naive girl who thought she knew what real love was.  Back then, she thought her parents were in love, believed her father would do anything to protect her, and held the flawed opinion that the boy next door was her perfect match.

 

Betty’s life was turned upside down now, and yet, she’d never felt more alive.  It was amazing to her that she’d overlooked Jughead for so long, not realizing that her entire world was within her arms’ reach the whole time, if only she had opened her eyes sooner.

 

She could feel him leaking against the back of her thigh, his cock warm and heavy between the cleft of her ass.  His fingers entered her once, twice, testing her readiness.

 

“You’re so wet,” He groaned, sounding a little smug about it, before lining himself and nudging the head of his cock gently inside of her.  

 

Betty backed onto him, sighing at the stretch as he filled her from behind.

 

“No matter how many times we’ve done it now, this never gets old,” He said with humor in his voice, as he pulled out a little then slid back in again.  

 

“No, it does not.” She started to laugh but the sharp snap of his hips against her ass forced the air from her lungs.  “Fuck.”

 

He pulled her off the bed, pressing her back against his chest, one hand palming her breast.  “You have no idea what it does to me, seeing you wear my jacket, like you belong to me.”

 

“I have some idea.” Betty wiggled against him, grinding her ass into the top of his thighs so hard she almost saw stars.  

 

A huff of air hit the side of her neck as his hips raised up to meet hers, his hand dipping down between her legs, fingers aimlessly exploring where they were joined.  The gamy scent of leather that clung to Jughead’s skin was intoxicating to her.  His jacket had become just as much a part of him as his woolen hat and she now loved it just as dearly.  

 

Betty reached up and gripped his collar, using it for leverage as she rode him harder.  “I need—”

 

“I know—” Jughead’s damp fingers lifted to her clit and gently pinched her there, little pulses on and off until her vision began to blur.  

 

“I’m going to—” Betty’s hand tightened against his lapel as her spine lengthened and she came with a curse, his name on her lips.

 

His hips stuttered, falling out of rhythm as he followed her quickly with a low moan.

 

They collapsed onto the bed, both panting and a little bit giddy.  Jughead’s weight was fully on top of her but she was too blissed out for the discomfort to fully register.

 

He rolled carefully off her, and she turned on her side to face him.  “You know, I like seeing you wearing the Serpents logo, too.”

 

Jughead smiled and kissed her, his fingers reaching to twine in her hair.  “Is that so?”

 

She grinned and held the sides of his face.  “I am the Serpent Queen, as it were.”

 

He leaned forward and gave her another kiss.  “Oh, I know.  I may be the king but I have gotten on my knees many times to worship at your feet.”

 

“Yes, you have.” Betty pressed her body against his, eliminating all the empty space between them.  “You know, I wasn’t sure if I was going to like being Serpent nobility, but it has its perks.”

 

“I’m pretty sure Serpent nobility is an oxymoron, Betty,” He said, his entire face lighting up with his laugh. “We’re hardly the Windsors.”

 

Betty liked seeing him like this, young and happy. He hadn’t been much of either for such a long time. “No. You and FP have still got your hair.” She twisted a lock of Jughead’s hair around her index finger. “And, much cooler clothes. The British royal family has nothing on ours.”

 

“Ours?” Jughead’s periwinkle eyes shined with emotion as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.  He didn’t have to say what he was thinking, she already knew.  One day they would leave all of this behind, shed this life like a second skin and start a new one together, far away from the trappings of their past. 

 

Betty aimlessly traced the stitching on the shoulder of his jacket and nodded her head. “Ours.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have the time and feel like doing so, please don’t be shy about letting me know what you think of this. Feedback is gold!
> 
> Many thanks for reading - I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
